Sunday
by maiuayame
Summary: Everyone uses the last day of the week differently, some of us use it for a lazy day in others use it as a day for going out onto the town. Let's see how our favorite set of Weasley twins use their Sunday. (Weasley/twincest)


**Just a short little smut, twincest/Weasleycest Fred X George. Just because I can.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but it sure would be nice.**

Fred and George loved each other, more than most brothers should; when they said they loved each other they never just meant as brothers or friends, they were both of those things but not just those things. They were brothers, best friends, and lovers, yes, romantic lovers.

It was considered to be taboo but they didn't care as long as they had each other, they didn't care if the whole world was against them. It started in fourth year when they had been honestly scared of something, they were scared they'd lose not just their sister but their little brother and that led to one thing to another until fifth year when they were taking it all the way with each other, after the first time, they just couldn't help it anymore, closets, classrooms, the woods. Anytime Fred and George were alone they were having some form of intimate transaction. They'd already been caught before by Harry, whod walked in on them but promised not to tell a soul, simply because he was that nice of a person and he'd hate for the secret to get out about himself and Draco Malfoy. Fred and George would never tell his secret theirs would stay hidden as well.

After the twins got the shop things got really heated up because no one was there to catch them so on lazy days like Sunday, well let's just say Sunday would do better was being known as Sexday for them.

This Sunday, was no different than any other Sunday for them.

"George..." Fred whined.

"Fred," George whined back.

"What's for breakfast?"

"I don't know…what do you want?"

Fred pretended to think about it before saying, "I want you."

"Mm what," George asked pecking his twin's lips as he rolled over to sit on his lap, "happens if I'm not on the menu?"

"Oh, no, you're always on the men," Fred gave George's as a firm squeeze before sitting up and placing himself on top him.

"Now then, what do you say we begin with your luscious lips as a start, hmm?"

George smirked as his brother put their lips together in a hungry and wanting kiss.

George moaned into the kiss letting his brother's tongue go through his mouth, exploring the cavern as if it were newly found territory.

Fred pulled away for a second, "I love you."

"Love you too."

Fred's hand moved down to George's crouch rubbing it, "mm can't wait to get to this but…mum always said dessert for last."

George moaned, "you're teasing me…mum said you shouldn't play with food either," he smirked but his smug expression was soon removed from his face as Fred nibbled on his collar, licking and sucking on it.

George held on to Fred's shoulders gritting his teeth, "Oh Merlin…please…"

Suddenly Fred's teeth bit down more forceful causing George an uncomfortable pain, making him whimper.

"When we're in the bedroom, I only want to hear your say my name coming out of your mouth, you know that." Fred growled dangerously, sounding like the alpha he was.

"I'm sorry, please Fred…punish me."

"Mm punish you? So early and you are already being naughty," Fred purred into his ear.

"Mm yes please…Fred…I've been bad so you have to punish me."

Fred smiled, "Of course I do…and I know just the trick to teach you a lesson. You will not be able to touch me whatsoever."

George whimpered as Fred got up and went over to a drawer and pulled out a few long ropes and came back and took Fred's hand tying him to the bed's headboard. He then made a clicking noise in the back of his throat before rubbing a hand over his stomach, "look at you, don't you look so nice, are you going to be good, now?"

"Yes…I promise."

"Mischief managed?"

"Mm no, never…I'll never be done."

"That's why I always have to punish you," Fred kissed George's stomach and then looked up with dominant and lust filled eyes.

"George, your ass is mine, do you understand?"

"Yes. All yours, all of me nothing but yours, I swear it!"

"Good," Fred quickly took of his pants and boxers and then ripping of George's and tossing them somewhere.

Fred got in between George's legs, "I want you."

"Like you said I'm yours…so take me."

Fred gave no warning as he pounded himself into his younger twin, who began to scream his name, so loud, Fred was sure even Merlin himself could hear them.

"Fred! Damn it, if you don't go a bit easier I'll cu- cum!"

"Nope, you don't cum until I say you can cum."

"But Fred-"

"No butts George…accept your own."

George moaned throwing his head back not able to move his arms, bucking up into his lover.

"Fr- Fred…I need to cum," George stressed.

Fred smiled as George kissed him, begging to be allowed cum.

"Mm…I don't know…"

"Please…let me cum…brother…please…" George whispered.

"Alright, fine…cum for me Georgie," Fred said as he let his thrust slow down to rolls of his hips.

"Fred," George moaned out his name and let his head go back and came onto both he an George's stomachs.

Fred wrapped his arms around George, breathing in their mixed scents , "I love you."

"Love you to Fred."

"But seriously George…what is for breakfast?"

"Pancakes and eggs?"

"If you add bacon it's a deal."

"Fine, but let me sleep a bit longer after all that."

"Okay," Fred yawned as he and George drifted to sleep.


End file.
